Parental Control
by meandedward4ever23
Summary: Edward's parents are sick of his girlfriend. So they're taking matters into their own hands, by signing him up for MTV"s Parental Control. Bella was one of the dates and Edward couldn't ignore the connection, but didn't chose her. what happens after?
1. Chapter 1

**An: hello people of fanfiction. Just because I put a Rockstar's Life on hold doesn't mean I can't write new things. Hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it! Please R/R after reading.**

**Chapter 1**

My parents hated my girlfriend Lizzie. They keep telling me how she has no manners at the dinner table or anywhere else, that she doesn't have lady like grammar (which is true I will admit), and that she is all wrong for me. I don't believe the last part, I think we're perfect for each other. Though I will agree to the first two. So my parents have gone behind my back and now I'm going to be filmed for the next episode of MTV's "Parental Control". My girlfriend was livid. She was throwing things around my room, saying an amount of profanities that I will not repeat, and then she was blaming me when she had no one else to.

"Lizzie, come on. You can't expect me to be the mastermind behind all this!"

"Oh yes I can! Your parents do not watch MTV the last time I checked!"

"I'm not the only teenager in this house you know. I have a sixteen year old sister remember? Alice. You remember her right?" That seemed to throw her off guard because her face scrunched up in confusion for awhile.

"Well Alice wouldn't do that to me would she? I mean, she always seemed nice to me whenever we'd hang out at school."

"Well, you were never around when she was talking about you to me. Trust me, you do not want to know what she's saying."

"What? Alice hates me too! What is your family dysfunctional or something?"

"Excuse me?" I chocked an eyebrow, but not in the playful way.

"Edward, I didn't mean it that way. I am only saying that because I'm extremely angry at your family right now."

"Okay."

"So you're not going to do the Parental Control right?"

"Uhh…"

"Right.."

"I can't. I have to do it."

"What why? Don't you know that I love you! Are you denying that?"

"No! No I'm not denying that. I love you too. But I'm saying is that I can't because the filming crew and the other dates are going to be coming next week. I can't cancel them. It's too late."

"Oh. Well then I'm going to have to leave now so I can go get the cutest outfit in the mall so those other tramps will look ugly compared to me."

"You don't have to do that. You look beautiful in whatever you wear."

"Thank you but I have to. I'll feel better knowing I'm the best one in the room."

That was a week ago. Now I'm sitting waiting for my second date to arrive. My mom's choice. I started to fidget because I was nervous. Not because of what this girl is going to look like, I have complete faith in my mom to know that she picked the hottest, smartest girl. That was the problem though, my mom knows exactly the type of girl I would want. Where she'll be so perfect that I will propose to her the moment I saw her. My mom knew that too. I mean, I love Lizzie, no doubt about that. But I know for a fact that she's not "THE ONE". I'm still dreaming about "THE ONE", whenever Lizzie isn't around I find myself daydreaming of me sitting with this perfect girl. I wish Lizzie was her, but baby steps. One day we may get there, together.

"Edward, you're going to love this girl. She's gorgeous. And she's perfect for you. She has every single thing you're looking for in a girl." My mom, Esme, said.

_Oh no. Every single thing I'm looking for in a girl. Might as well say I'm in love with her now….._

My mom smiled at my nervous fidget. She's confident that I'm going to pick her choice.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, I was Edward's girlfriend. I'm the one that has every single thing he's looking for. If I didn't, I would've been gone a long with ago. But we've been together for a year now."

_Knock, Knock_

"Well missy, that's all going to change right now." My mom said walking to the door and opening it. I was about to get up nut Lizzie gripped my arm tighter and yanked me back on the couch.

"Hello again Bella." My mom said cheerfully. _Hmm….Bella, pretty name. Better than the other girl's. Crystal, so common. But that's my dad for you._

"Hello again to you too Mrs. Cullen." Wow. Her voice, I felt drawn to it. It seemed to ring like bells. _Pretty…._

"Excuse me. Girlfriend over here." Lizzie seemed o be jealous that I had my head turned toward the door. This Bella girl still hasn't come into the living room yet.

"Lizzie calm down. I'm just nervous." She seemed to relax after that. Then my mom walks in with Bella.

"Edward this is Bella. Bella, this is my son Edward." My mom said, but I wasn't paying attention. I was shocked by how beautiful Bella looked. She had long brown hair that reaches the small of her back, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to have a depth that not even I seemed to reach. _Wow…_

"Hey. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand, I didn't seem to forget the electricity that flowed from her touch.

"Hello Edward. It's really nice to meet you. Your mom was right when she mentioned that you were extremely handsome." Then she blushed, embarrassed by her statement. But I didn't seem to mind. Her blush was amazing. Compliments her skin tone, and her sent, like strawberries, I didn't realize that I was leaning a little bit closer to her, trying to get the scent in my mind forever, until I heard Lizzie clear her throat.

"Um Edward, I'm right here." I looked up seeing her narrowing her eyes at Bella. I suddenly felt a flash of anger. _N one looks at Bella that way…_what am I thinking! Lizzie is my girlfriend. But I still didn't like that look.

"Sorry." My mom frowned, her amusement with my fascination with Bella completely gone the second I looked at Lizzie.

"Ready to go?" I asked, turning to Bella.

"Yeah." She smiled at me and I couldn't fight the smile that spread on my face.

Ten minutes later I was at the beach, learning how to surf. Apparently, surfing is her favorite pass time.

"Damn it, I can not get the hang of this." I said, after falling of the board for the third time. I turned and saw her trying to fight her laughter.

"You think I'm funny?" I asked, walking out of the water and right up to her.

"Very. It doesn't matter that you can't get the hang of it, I just have more skills than you do."

"Oh really? You're going to pay for that." I totally forgot about the camera crew hovering 5 feet from us. I grabbed her around the waist and ran for the water.

"Stop Edward put me down now!"

"Gladly." The water was up to my waist now and I dropped her. Then she emerged with the most shocked expression I've ever seen. It was hilarious.

"You are evil Mr. Cullen. I may never forgive you."

"Oh no, please Miss Swan. Forgive me or else I'll die."

"Well if you're going to die then you're forgiven."

"Thank you." Then I surprised myself and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. My lips stung, but not in the bad way. I saw the camera crew wave at us to start leaving, they followed us in the water so they can hear our conversation.

"We should head back."

"W-we should." She sounded breathless, I must have surprised her too. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing.

"Come on." I reached out and grabbed her hand, I couldn't help it, her hand felt like it belonged in mine. I heard the camera crew whispering things like, _"They are perfect for each other." "I hope he picks her, I'll personally throw them a celebration party." "Look at them, holding hands and walking on the beach, with the sunset, perfect couldn't describe them better."_

Fifteen minutes later I was walking in the front door of my house.

"You kissed her! Why would you kiss her! I'm your girlfriend" Lizzie came running up with a glare permanently on her face. She must have had it on her face the whole time while watching the date.

"Lizzie I was only being a gentlemen to her." I did not want to be killed by her later on.

"Oh. Well it didn't look gentlemanly at all."

"Lizzie, calm down."

"Fine."

"Edward, did you have a fun time?" my other asked, coming out of nowhere, glaring at Lizzie.

"Yeah, Bella was really fun to hang out with." I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face even if I tried.

"Edward, you need to go choose who you're going to keep now." The director said, coming out of nowhere. Then he turned to Lizzie, "And _no one_ follows him."

"Okay." I turned to Lizzie and smiled at her. For some reason, I didn't know if I wanted to choose her as my girlfriend. As I was walking o the other room, I started to get worried, maybe it would be a good thing that I started dating someone new.

An: Please R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter to "Parental Control". I was really glad that you guys loved this story. I'm really enjoying writing this story and I glad you guys enjoy reading this. I forgot to mention that most of this story will be in Edward's point of view. There will probably be a few Bella points of view thrown in there once in awhile, but not a lot. It's mostly Edward. Yay for those of you who are in love with him. I also forgot to mention that they all live in California.**

**I'd like to give a shout out to Emergency Vampirization for being an awesome reviewer. She asked nicely to be mentioned and I couldn't say no. xD Thank you for reading my story and loving it!**

**So…on with "Parental Control"**

**Chapter 2-EPOV**

I was standing in front of Bella and Lizzie. I was nervous because I had two great girls standing in front of me, both of which I didn't want leaving at all.

"It took me forever to choose between you both. You both are really great, wonderful, and caring. But, Lizzie, you do need to realize that my family doesn't like that way you act all the time, me mostly. Bella, even though you are really great, you don't seem to live close enough for me to hang out with you. This was really hard, but the girl I chose was….Lizzie" I smiled and opened my arms for her, and she ran into them.

"It was great meeting you." Bella said, raising her hand and I shook it. I still felt this electricity flow threw me. I watched as she walked away.

"I was so glad you chose me babe. I swear, if you didn't, I was going to paralyze you from the waist down." Lizzie said. I looked at her with horror.

"Haha, I was just kidding." I sighed with relief until she said, "But I was going to break your legs." **(now who wants to go and hunt down Lizzie? I know I do. Or at least slap Edward for his idiot choice!)**

"Good thing I chose you huh?"

"Yupp, I love you Edward."

"Love you too."

"Edward how could you! Bella was perfect for you. Ugh, you should have seen the sadness in her eyes!" my mother said.

"Yeah big brother, I'm supposed to look up to you! Now I disowned you from being my brother." Alice said, coming out of nowhere.

I heard the camera crew saying, _"Good thing I didn't plan that party." _Or _"Idiot!" _or _"Damn, she was so perfect for him!" _I started to block them out.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm perfect for Edward. Me! Me, me, me, me, me, me, me, ME! Damn it! You guys are so stupid. Stop trying to make me pissed! Oh wait, you already did! Ass wholes…." **(Edward REALLY made the wrong, idiot choice. But, he's supposed to be the idiot in the beginning, he'll get smarter soon.)**

"Enough Lizzie. I've heard enough from you. Now would you please leave it alone?" I turned to my family, "All of you."

"Fine." They all mumbled.

"Thank you. Now I made my choice, please respect it."

"Fine Edward, we'll respect you choice, we're not going to like it, but we'll respect it." My mom said. Then she turned to my dad and Alice, "Right everyone?"

"Fine." Alice mumbled

"I'll respect his decision." My father said.

"Thank you." I smiled. I turned to Lizzie, she didn't look all to convinced, but she was satisfied with their answers. I was very happy with my decision. But I couldn't help that part of me was regretting it.

**BPOV-One year later**

I moved to a different part of California. My dad got a new job in Southern California. I was fine with it. It could help me get my mind off of Edward. I regret to say that I fell for him a year ago and never got over the rejection and I never got over him either. But he made his decision. He obviously didn't feel the connection and attraction I felt. But this move will help. I hope.

I was now getting ready for my first day at a new high school even though it was only a week ago of the high school's first day, but still. I looked at the clock and it said 7:45. Crap! School starts in fifteen minutes! I finished straightening my hair making it long enough to touch my hips, fixing my bangs, and quickly applied mascara, eye liner, and cap stick. I couldn't find my lip gloss, but oh well. I didn't need the blush, I blush enough already, I'll probably be red as a fire truck by the end of the day.

I quickly grabbed my back pack, i-phone, and car keys, and ran to my new Mustang. I loved my car. I got it as an early birthday present so I can show it off at school. Even though probably everyone has seen this car a hundred times.

I then sped off to the school. Thank god, I only live ten minutes from the school. I quickly found parking, ignoring the few people that where looking at me, and in the office to collect my schedule.

"Um, hi, I'm new here and I was told yesterday to come here to get my schedule." I said kind of shyly to the little old lady behind the desk.

"What's your name sweetie?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Isabella Swan."

"Oh yes! Your dad just got chief of police here. I've been told you were going to be coming in today. But it must have slipped my mind. Hold on sweetie. I'll get them for you. How about you sit down for a bit. You look like you where in a rush to get here."

"Thank you." I sat down and after two minutes I had my schedule and walking to my first class with a late pass in hand. I found that class easy, and as I walked in to English, everyone was quiet and looking at me. _Oh god, kill me now!_ I walked up to the teacher and was about to ask where to sit when all of the sudden…

"Bella! Oh my gosh you're here!" I turned to see a very excited girl run up to me.

"Um, do I know you?" I could feel the butterflies in my stomach forming.

"Miss Cullen please return to your seat." The teacher said. _Wait. That name sounded familiar…._ I turned and looked at her with a curious look. She smiled at me.

"Mr. Burns, will it be cool if Bella sits next to me?" the girl asked the teacher.

"Well it is the only seat left." He answered her. She squealed and grabbed my hand and the next thing I knew, I was shoved in to the chair next to her.

"Hi Bella! How have you been this past year?" she asked me excitedly.

"Um good I guess. Let's return to my first question because I'm really confused. Do I know you?"

"Oh sorry. I'm being totally rude. I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She raised her hand and I shook it.

"Okay, better. Hi Alice it's nice to meet you. How did you know me?"

"Oh because you were on Parental Control with my brother last year, remember?"

"Oh my god! Your Edward's little sister? Wait. What are you doing in eleventh grade English? You're a sophomore aren't you?"

"Well I'm supposed to be but my grades were so good last year that they let me skip a grade. I say it's the best. I can annoy Edward more now that we have a few classes together. Although it would be better if Lizzie wasn't in some of the classes I have with him…" I could feel the depression coming to me once I realized that he was going to be in the same school. And seeing him with his girlfriend won't help. Ugh, I guess I'm going to have to wait till college to get completely over him. My eyes started to sting. _Oh no. I will not cry in front of his sister._

"Oh my gosh, sorry Bella. I'll stop talking about my brother." I smiled at her; maybe being friends with his sister won't be so bad. "So you really do care about him huh?" I just nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Right, I won't talk about it. Well, can I see you schedule?" I nodded and handed it to her. "Yay, we have every class together. We will become great friends. You can sit next to me in every class. Oh my gosh this year will be so much fun. Wait, not every class, in Biology I already have a partner. So you won't be sitting with me then. Oh well, it's just one class. I'll live." I had to laugh at her. I was pretty glad I met Alice.

The bell rang and we started to get our stuff then we walked out. Heading to math.

"So Bella, how so you like this part of California?"

"Oh I love it. It's closer to the beach. So now it won't be and hour drive anymore. And my new house is amazing. It's so huge; we even have and indoor and outdoor pool. But there's so many extra rooms, me and my mom don't know what to do with them." I glared at the ground. I mean I love decorating rooms, but just my room. And we have at least twelve more rooms to decorate!

"Don't worry. My mom is an interior decorator. Maybe she can help."

"Really! She wouldn't mind?"

"Nope. She's decorated many celebrities' homes." Alice beamed.

"Oh well we don't have enough money to pay her if she's done celebrities' homes"

"Bella, don't be silly, she'll do it for free."

"Okay. Me and my mom can come over to your house to talk. Well our mom's can talk. We can hang out."

"Now your talking! I'm liking you a lot Miss Swan" I laughed.

"I'm liking you a lot too Miss Cullen." I turned around and bumped into someone, and fell to the ground.

"Ow." I said, shutting my eyes and rubbing my head.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there."

"No it's okay, it's…" I opened my eyes to find none other then, Edward Cullen himself, "My fault."

"Here, let me help you up." He grabbed my hand and yanked me to my feet. I wasn't surprised to still feel the electricity flowing from his touch. I realized he was still holding my hand, and I was already standing, not that not that I minded though.

"Edward, you can let go of Bella now. And quit staring at her. It's rude. Hasn't mom taught you manners?" Alice said, with annoyance in her voice, yet there was something else in there too.

"Oh sorry." Then he looked in my eyes and his emerald eyes widened, "Bella? Bella as in the one that was on Parental Control with me last year?"

"That's me." I said, and then I felt the embarrassing blush come to my cheeks.

"Oh my god, how are you?" he asked, pulling me into a hug.

"Good, I finally live near the beach, so more surfing for me. How have you been?"

"Great, I've been practicing surfing by the way."

"Oh really? Well do you fall down any better than last time?"

"Actually, I can stand now and I actually surf really well."

"Really? You're going to have to prove that."

"Maybe I will." Then I started laughing, and then he joined in.

"Hey guys, as much as I'd like to catch up, we really need to get to class." Alice said, finally speaking.

"Oh my gosh right. Ugh but do we have to? I hate math even though I'm good at it, but still."

"Yes we do. Now come on Bella. Let's go grab seats together."

"You have Mr. Sminions too?" Edward asked.

"Yupp." I said before getting pulled into the class room by Alice.

**EPOV**

I can't believe Bella was going to this school. She was still the same as I remembered. Blushing, chocolate brown eyes with an endless depth, ringing voice like bells. The only thing different so far is that her hair was longer. All through class I couldn't stop staring at her. I finally looked away when I felt a paper being slipped on my desk. It was from Alice.

_Stop staring at Bella big brother. It's rude. You have a girlfriend remember. Stare at her!_

**Lizzie isn't here remember. And quit watching me stare at Bella if your so bothered by it!**

_Why are you staring at her anyways?_

**I don't know!**

_I know, it's because you like her._

**Yeah, of course I like her. She's a cool girl.**

_No you idiot! You like her like her. Like a girlfriend. ;]_

**No!**

_Yes. You have a crush. You have a crush!_

**Shut up! And no I don't!**

_No I won't shut up cause it's true! xp_

**Bye Alice.**

I stopped writing to her. She really frustrates me. I do not like Bella that way. If I did, I would've chose her instead of Lizzie last year. I only like her as a friend. Alice is just messing with me…..right?

**An: Bella is back! YAY! I can't wait to write more for this story! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please R/R. Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back yet again with the third chapter to "Parental Control". I was soo super glad that you guys started to review within the hour I posted it! It make me feel special for thinking up this story. I was amazed because it seemed like 30 minutes later that my sister said excitedly to me that I already had reviews! I was speechless. I was also touched.**

**I want all of the readers of this story to know that I feel so supported when I read your reviews. I love you guys!**

**Okay enough of my yammering, on with "Parental Control".**

**Chapter 3-EPOV**

I was walking out of math with Bella and Alice. The note Alice kept passing me still bothering me. Trying to distract myself, I turned and started talking with Bella again.

"So Bella, what's your next class?"

"Um..biology. Though I can't sit Alice." She said, while turning to frown at her.

"Aww Bella, I don't want you to sit near somewhere else. You're like a sister to me!"

"I feel the same way Alice." Then they embraced each other in a tight hug. I rolled my eyes at the girls.

"Geez Alice only first period and you already hypnotized her." Then I jokingly turned to Bella and clutched her shoulders and shook her, "Bella! Is the real you still in there! If so blink once." I saw her blink then I sarcastically sighed with relief.

"Thank god. We still have plenty of time to save you." Then I turned to Alice, "Quick! Get the vodka. The hard stuff." Then to Bella, "It's okay Bella. Hang in there. Oh my god, I think we lost her." Her eyes looked glazed over. "Bella no! Don't go to the light! You haven't had the vodka yet!" then I turned to the sky, "Why god!"

"Edward you such an idiot! People are starting ton call 911, although I wouldn't stop them." Then she turned to the crowd of people, "It's okay, I know what to do." Then all of the sudden she whacked me in the back of the head so hard I blacked out for five seconds.

"Ow! Shit Alice!"

"He's cured!" she said, laughing hysterically. "But seriously Edward, you've hanging out with Emmet way to much."

"Ha Ha. Whatever Alice." Suddenly Bella started bursting out in hysterics.

"What's with you."

"S-sorry. I-it's just that y-you guys l-look like t-three year olds! H-hitting e-each other, g-glaring at each other f-for no re-reason!" she gasped through hysterics.

Me and Alice looked at each other and laughed along with her. Then we walked into Biology.

"Come on Bella. You can sit next to me in this class." I said.

"Don't you have a partner?"

"Nope, too smart for damn partners. Yupp, I'm just a lone wolf in the pack of freak biologist."

"Oh so you don't need me to sit next to you since your 'too smart for us damn partners' right?"

"No, no you're cool." Then I leaned to whisper in her ear, "Just don't tell Jessica, she'll yank my eyes out with her five inch long fake nails." I shuddered at the thought.

"Okay I won't tell Jessica, as long you tell that blonde guy over there to stop staring at my chest." She said with disgust

"What guy?" I scanned the room till my eyes landed Mike Newton. I narrowed my eyes at him. Oh Newton, he's the biggest pervert in this school. I'll take care of him."

"Newton, think fast." Then I threw a pen at his face, he blinked and turned to glare at me. "How about you wipe that drool off your face and maybe you should be less obvious when looking at Bella's chest. Or maybe you shouldn't look at her chest at all." I spit, venom in my voice. Newton looked at Bella, blushed, wiped the drool, and whipped his head around in less then two seconds.

"Better?" I asked Bella.

"Very much so, thank you. Where'd you learn to throw that hard?"

"Played baseball and football most of my life." I shrugged. I turned to see her frowning.

"Is there something wrong with my answer?"

"No. It's just that I was wondering if there was any boy out there that hasn't been playing sports most of their life."

"Why were you wondering that?"

"Because, it's so common for boys to play some sort of sport when a little kid. It's so over used with parents."

"Oh." The bell rang and I started to pack up my stuff when Mike came over to 'flirt' with Bella

"Hey there" he said, his breath fanning all over me and Bella, "My name is..."

"Breath mint." I heard Bella cough.

"No it's Mike, Mike Newton." He said, fanning his god awful breath over her again.

"No, I mean, you seriously need a breath mint, or gum, or something. God…" she coughed again, and then she grabbed her back pack and literally flew out of the class room. That's when Alice decided to join me, we both look at the direction Bella ran to, then at Mike, then at each other, and then we burst out in laughter.

"You think this is funny Cullen?" he shouted, fanning his breath on me again.

"Dude, talk to me when your breath is not trying to kill me." Then me and Alice laughed and we left the class room. We saw Bella leaning with her back against the wall with her nose plugged.

"That was really disgusting. Is his breath always the repulsive?" she asked looking at me and Alice.

"Yes." Alice and I said in unison.

"Does he own a tooth brush?"

"Probably not. But he says he does."

"He probably owns one but never uses it. Probably has for show so people think he brushes his teeth." Alice said

It was the end of the school day and since it was Friday, we didn't have any homework. I found out that I had four classes with Bella Math, Biology, Spanish (which Lizzie was in. I was going to get an earful later on today, but I didn't care at the moment.), and PE.

Alice decided that she wanted Bella to spend the night at our house. Bella called and asked her mom and she said it was fine. So Alice jumped in Bella's car to go to her house to help her get her stuff. Alice decided not to tell our mom about Bella; "Let's surprise her!" were her exact words. So now I was sitting in the living room when all of the sudden I heard Alice shout,

"I home! And I brought someone along with me!" I rolled my eyes and got up to go say hi to Bella.

"Alice honey quit shouting I'm just in the other roo-Bella! It's so good to see you!" my mother said running and pulling Bella into a tight embrace.

"Um hi Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh Bella, call me Esme."

"Um, okay."

"Mom can you believe that Bella moved here! I'm so happy!" Then she leaned in and started murmuring with my mom.

"What's with them?" Bella whispered to me.

"I don't know. But I'm sure it has something with us."

"What makes you think that?" she whispered back.

"Because every five seconds Alice would look in our direction." We looked over to see Alice look at our direction then look away just as quickly.

"Ah, I see." She murmured, "Um, where's your bathroom?"

"Upstairs, first door on the right."

"Thanks." Then she hurried up the stairs.

"Edward dear, you seem to be comfortable with Bella." My mom said.

"Well yeah, she's a friend." I saw from the corner of my eye, Alice rolling her eyes.

"No you idiot, mom means comfortable as in, you seem attracted to her!"

"No I'm not! Would you let it go Alice!"

"Edward, have you seen the way you've been around her! When you helped her up, you wouldn't let her go…"

"Yeah but…"

"You couldn't stop staring at her in math…"

"Still, it doesn't mean…"

"You got jealous when Mike was staring at her chest in Biology…"

"That's different. Mike's a pervert." My mother was smiling the whole time Alice was talking.

"Ugh! God damn it Edward! Stop being so damn stubborn and look what's in front of you!"

"What are you talking about?" My mother frowned at me.

"Have you seen the way she's been looking at you?"

"Who?"

"Ugh, Bella!"

"How has she been looking at me?"

"She looks at you like….ugh never mind! I'm NOT getting involved." Then she stomped up the stairs. Shouting at Bella to meet her at her room once she was done.

"What is she talking about mom?" I was really confused.

"Really? You don't really know? Well I'm not telling you. I'm going to make dinner." Then she turned around and grumbled, "How could I have raised such a blind child?" she sound annoyed. What did she mean by blind? I have perfect 20/20 vision.

"Whatever." I grumbled, then walked up to my room. Right as I walked in, y phone rang, it was Lizzie.

"Hello?"

"How dare that bitch come to our school?" she screeched. I narrowed my eyes at the phone.

"Excuse me? Who are you calling a bitch?"

"Bella! Who else?" she said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well you must be mistaken. Bella is my friend, and none of my friends are bitches Lizzie so do NOT call Bella a bitch."

"Excuse me. I have every right to call that her a bitch."

"No. You. Don't." I said, spitting venom with every word. I don't know how I got so mad, but I didn't care. "You have no reason to call her that."

"Edward, your right, I shouldn't call her a bitch. She's a trampy slut. A whore. Those are much better names for her. Oh, and she's a bitch."

"How dare you! I don't like the way you speak of her. She did nothing to you!"

"Yes she did Edward! She's trying to take you away from me. Why do you think she's hanging out with the freak you call a sister!"

"You know who's the bitch her Lizzie? It's you!" then I snapped my phone shut before I could hear her scream at me more. How dare she call Bella a bitch, a slut, and a whore. Ugh it's shit like this that makes me want to dump her, but I love her, and with loving her I had to look past the bad things about her.

"_Edward! Come down and eat dear!"_

I had to push back my anger towards Lizzie. I needed to move on. I started to walk out of the room, when something warm bumped into me. I caught it before it fell to the ground. I then realize that the thing was Bella.

"Sorry. I was putting my phone in Alice's room to charge. I didn't mean to bump into you." She mumbled, blushing in embarrassment. I laughed at her.

"Hey, no need to explain to me. Come on, I'm starving."

"Okay." She giggled.

After dinner, Alice decided to have a movie marathon. In between Transformers 2, the fourth movie we watched, I started to fall asleep, I looked over to see Bella asleep on my shoulder. I looked at the clock, it said 1:30 am.

"Alice, I think it's time to head off to bed." I whispered, not wanting to wake Bella.

"Aww! But it's Shia LaBeuf Edward! He's so hot!" Alice whined. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah but Bella's already asleep. And I'm not really wake myself." Alice looked up to see Bella asleep on my shoulder and my arm resting around her shoulders.

"Aww! You guys are so cute!"

"Drop it Alice. Turn off the movie and take Bella to your room."

"Could you carry her? I'm too lazy and too nice to wake her up. I mean, look how peaceful she looks."

"Fine Alice." I then picked Bella up bridal style, and then she subconsciously wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my chest. I walked up to Alice's room and kicked open the door.

"Where is she sleeping Alice?" I asked.

"On my bed." Alice even sounded dead on her feet. I gently laid Bella on her the bed and I then tried to pry her arms from my neck.

"No…" Bella mumbled, clutching to my neck.

"Yes Bella come on, let go."

"Fine…" she sighed, obviously half asleep, then leaned in and kissed my neck since it was the closest to her. I felt the tingly feeling where her lips touched.

"Goodnight Edward." She sighed, then she turned over and curled up in a ball and fell completely asleep. I then quickly made my way to my room and then took off my shirt and climbed in my bed and fell asleep with a smile on my face, thinking of how Bella kissed me goodnight. Then I dreamt happy dreams starring Bella.

**An: I'm so happy that I finished this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! With cherries on top?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back yet again with chapter 4 of 'Parental Control'. I was so happy and proud with chapter 3 that I had to write the next chapter.**

**I would like to shout out to ADADancer and vampiregirl2293. These two reviewers have been the ones to always be reviewing to me since I first started this story and I feel the need to thank them. Thanks you guys for always telling me how good I'm doing with my story. I love ya guys! You guys inspire me to always write faster.**

**Okay enough with me. On with the story!**

**Chapter 4-EPOV**

I was slowly waking up from my dream of Bella, when suddenly I felt someone lightly tugging on my arm. I groaned and rolled over to the other side, burying my face in the pillows praying that I can return to my dream.

"Edward. Come on, time to wake up." I heard a voice of an angel say.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Yes. Alice didn't wake me up at 6:30 for nothing." I realized that it was Bella trying to wake me up. She sounded sleepy. I slowly opened my eyes to see a very sleepy Bella standing with her arms crossed over her chest. She was wearing a black tank top and plaid pajama pants and her hair was pulled up in a high pony tail. She looked pretty cute that way. I closed my eyes and said, "Too early. Sleep time."

"No. Wake up." I then grabbed her wrist and yanked her down on my bed, wrapping my arms around her waist, and pulled the covers so they were covering her too.

"Edward."

"Hmm."

"Why am I laying in your bed?"

"Cause. It's too early and you and I are both sleepy. So sleep." I mumbled into her neck. I kissed the pulse point and I felt her blush on her neck. I smiled.

"Don't kiss me." She said, feigning that she was mad.

"Okay." Then I kissed the top of her head. "Now sleep. It's too early to get up."

"Mmm, okay." She said sounding already half asleep. Then I fell asleep after that.

"Edward! Get up now! The mall is waiting!" I heard Alice yell.

"Shut up Alice I'm sleeping." I tightened my grip on my very soft and warm pillow. I then realized it was Bella.

"Edward, let go of me so I can straggle Alice." I heard her mumble. I chuckled.

"Okay." I then loosened my grip on her. I looked up to see that her tank top rode up a little showing a perfectly flat stomach. I smiled.

"Alice what's with you waking me up so early all the time?" I heard her hiss.

"What do you mean early? It's 10:45 Bella."

"Shit! I slept that late! Damn it!" Then she ran out of my room.

"Edward. Why was Bella sleeping in your room with your arms around her waist?" I looked up to see her smiling hopefully at me, her eyes sparkling.

"Because you woke her up at 6:30 in the morning to wake me up and since I didn't want to wake up, I made her sleep a little longer. That's all that happened."

"Oh, well boo. I thought that you two were finally going to get together and dump that witch you call a girlfriend."

"No we are not going to get together, and Lizzie is not a witch. She may be a little bitchy at times."

"See you agree with me."

"I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Fine, but be ready in a half an hour because me, you and Bella are going to the mall soon."

"Oh boy." I can already see myself walking from store to freaking store carrying a thousand of her bags. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. After my shower I walked down stairs to find Alice and Bella sitting on the couch finishing the Transformers 2 movie.

"Okay Bella, once this movie is over, the mall is next on the agenda. And no complaining about it."

"Now Alice, Bella is the guest here. We should do what she wants." I said, plopping down on the couch next to Bella. She looked up at me excitedly.

"Hey I like Edward's idea better. I say that after the movie I head home and read a book."

"No. We are doing this my way. Forget you being my guest. I won't let you leave this house unless we go to the mall." Alice said stubbornly.

"Fine." Bella frowned wrinkling her nose and crossing her arms over her chest pouting. I chuckled at her. Forty-five minutes later we were parking the car in the parking lot of the mall.

"Hurry, we're wasting valuable time!"

"Alice, calm down. It doesn't close till 9:00 at night."

"So! I need as much time as I can get so I can find the perfect outfits for me and Bella."

"For who!" Bella shouted. I turned and saw that Bella had her fists clutched together.

"For your information Alice, I have plenty of clothing at home!"

"Yeah but when I was over there with you, I was repulsed by what I saw! You mostly have just stupid faded jeans, t-shirts, and only a couple of cute blouses and skinny jeans! That STILL has the tags on them!"

"So!"

"So, we need to show you the world of fashion. And fast, it's an emergency!"

"Ugh Alice really?"

"Yes, now to Victoria's Secret!" We just walked into the mall's entrance and when she said where we were going, I suddenly got really happy that I came.

"What! No Alice, no way am I going in that store! NO!"

"Yes! You need new bras and panties. I saw your size and trust me; you are way bigger than what you're wearing now. I bet your boobs are barely falling out of your bra as we speak."

"Alice! Are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?" Her cheeks were as red as fire truck, I trying to fight back the laughter the whole time.

"What do you mean?" Then she finally remembered that I was still in hearing range, and then she flushed and turned back to Bella, "Oh my god Bella I totally forgot my brother was still here!" Then she whacked me in the back of the head and said, "You idiot! You should've left as soon as I mentioned where we were going!"

"But wasn't I only here to carry around your stuff?" I was confused.

"Yes! But I was not going to make you come anywhere near Victoria's Secret. God. What? Did you want to see Bella prancing around in lingerie?"

Suddenly I had a very not so friendly image of Bella in some very sexy lingerie. I suddenly realized what I was thinking and got pissed. Bella was my friend, I should only be thinking of one person that way, and it was supposed to be Lizzie. But when I tired to imagine Lizzie in the same image I was disgusted.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

"Edward are you okay?" I looked to see Bella with a concerned look on her face.

"Fine, I'm just hungry. How about I head to the foot court and you girls meet me there once you're done with Victoria's Secret."

"Okay" Then we went our separate ways. I went to the Hot-Dog-On-A-Stick and got a hot dog, fries, and a large cherry lemonade. As I was sitting and eating, trying to clear my mind from the Bella image, when suddenly I felt someone kissing my neck. I looked up to see Lizzie smiling at me.

"Babe, guess what. I just got out from Victoria's Secret and got a little something that you may enjoy taking off of me." She said with an almost sexy smirk on her face.

"Oh really? Can I see?"

"Sure." Then she pulled out a black lacey baby doll that left very little to the imagination. As I tired to picture Lizzie in it, I was again disgusted. But when I pictured Bella, it was a completely different story. I was again pissed. What was wrong with me?

"Do you like it baby?" she asked, while kissing my neck.

"Sure." I then scooted away from her, not in the mood for her to touch me.

"Eddie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I need to go find Alice." Right as I said her name, she and Bella came right up to me carrying three huge Victoria's Secret bags. Each. Their bags where way bigger than Lizzie's, and I can tell she did not like that.

"Did you get everything you needed?" I asked. I chuckled at Bella's expression.

"I got too many of what I needed. And a whole bunch of crap lingerie I did not need." She growled in Alice's direction. When Lizzie heard of the lingerie, her nails dug into the skin of my arms.

"Ow! Damn it Lizzie!"

"Sorry babe. Hey I have to go. I'll see you later." Then she grabbed my chin and forcefully kissed me. Then she pulled away and walked away, but not before glaring at Bella.

"I still don't like all the crap you bought me Alice."

"Oh come on Bella. Maybe you'll meet a guy to show off all that 'crap' to." Then she winked at her.

"Okay, what ever Alice, there will never be a guy to show that crap to. Trust me."

"Isabella! Don't doubt yourself like that! Did any of the words I said at the store register in your mind at all!"

"Yes, but he obviously can't see anything special in me."

"Well he's just being an _IDIOT_ right now! Trust me; he'll see how gorgeous you are! Because he's an _IDIOT,_ he doesn't see what's in front of him. But, he won't be an _IDIOT _soon, trust me. I'm never wrong. Especially with the _IDIOTS_!" **(an:hmm…is Alice trying to hint at something, maybe even give a hint to someone…hehe)**

"Wait, who are you guys talking about?" Bella was looking depressed but once Alice finished talking, she started to look like she had a little hope.

"Ugh, quit being and idiot Edward and go get me and Bella so of that lemonade." Alice said rolling her eyes. Bella started giggling and looking at me like I was missing out on something. I just shrugged and went to get their drinks. But for some reason I felt like I was missing on something big, and I was still confused about these images I had of Bella and how I was disgusted when I would think of Lizzie, and disgusted when ever Lizzie would touch me. Maybe I didn't love Lizzie like I thought I did…

**An: There you go readers. If your wondering why I mentioned Victoria's Secret, I just wanted to mess with Edward for a little bit, and push him further toward his feelings for Bella. Hehe, I loved the beginning of this chapter. Please pleas please review! Thanks, and love ya for reading this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers of "Parental Control", I'm back with the next chapter. I love how this story is coming along; I'm always excited when ever I post each chapter, anxiously waiting to see what you guys think of each chapter. Hope you guys love this chapter!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 5-EPOV**

It was a month later and this Friday is the school's homecoming dance. Lizzie forced me in to go with her even though I took her to each one the past two years. It's the same shit, just different decorations, sort of. She insisted that this year will be totally different, so now here I am, Thursday in the afternoon, eating lunch and hearing Lizzie going on and on about how much fun tomorrow was going to be and how we'll be the hottest couple there, and how she got the sexiest outfit, blah, blah, blah. She was getting really annoying these days, and I found myself blocking her out 98% of the time we hung out. I then found myself thinking more and more of Bella, and it frustrated me. I still didn't know what was going on with me when we were at the mall a month ago.

"Hey Idiot, could you come over here for a second?" Alice shouted from across the cafeteria. Alice had taken to calling me 'idiot' instead of Edward. Why? I don't really know or care at the moment. I got up and rolled my eyes at her, turning to head to her table, when Lizzie grabbed my arm.

"Baby, do you have to go to your sister right now? Stay with me instead." She whined in her annoying voice. I was suddenly very grateful for Alice calling me over to her table.

"Uh, yes I have to." Then I spun and ran to Alice's table, not even looking back to seen Lizzie's glare.

"What is it Alice? By the way, great timing, I was getting sick of Lizzie's rambling."

"You're welcome Idiot, though I didn't call you over here for your benefit. I called you over here because, YOU are taking me and Bella to the mall after school so we can get the perfect dresses for the homecoming dance."

"You're what! Alice no! No more shopping trips. Besides, I don't have a date to the dance so I was just going to stay home." Bella looked terrified, I chuckled at her while taking a seat between her and Alice. She turned and glared at me, I just smiled at her.

"What do you mean you don't have a date!" Alice screamed at her.

"Shh Alice! I don't have a date because I was waiting for a certain someone to ask me, but they didn't. So I'm not going."

"Bella, why were you waiting for that _idiot _when you could've been asking someone else out to make that _idiot _jealous like we planned?"

"Because I was hoping that maybe he'll come to his senses and would've asked me." Bella mumbled sadly.

"Oh sweetie.." Alice reached over and rubbed Bella's arm sympathetically.

"Wait, what idiot are you talking about?" I was confused, "Bella did you want Mike to ask you out?"

"No! Idiot you can be such an idiot! God!" Alice said, glaring at me. Alice shoved me out of the way and sat next to Bella and hugged her, trying to comfort her. As she moved, I thought I saw a tear on Bella's cheek. I suddenly felt the need to comfort her as well.

"Then who did Bella want to ask her out?" I was really confused. I needed to know who the dumbass was for making Bella cry.

"Idiot you'd have to be and idiot NOT to know who the IDIOT Bella wanted to go out with."

"Well maybe if you guys started giving hints, I would've known by now." Bella and Alice exchanged a glance and then just stared at me until Alice spoke.

"Idiot, we have been giving you the easiest hint EVER!"

"No you haven't, if you did I would've figured it out by now. And quit calling me Idiot, my name's Edward."

"No, your name's Idiot, I'm just waiting for the legal documents to come in so it can be official. I'm changing your name."

"Whatever Alice."

**Later at the end of the day**

I was waiting for Alice and Bella to come out of the school building so I can take them to the stupid mall. Right as I was about to just leave them, Alice came running up to my car with Bella trailing behind her.

"Bella's coming after all. I got her a date!"

"Really with who?"

"Um, Mike Newton." Alice beamed. _Who!_

"Mike Newton." I spit his name with venom.

"Idiot, don't be jealous." Alice said, rolling her eyes, "Now take us to the mall and when we get there, you go STRAIGHT to the food court."

"Whatever Alice."

When we pulled into the parking lot twenty minutes later, Alice was already near the door. Once I walked in, Bella was two steps behind me, Alice grabbed her and they were off to the unknown in the mall. While I was sitting in the food court, I couldn't get over the fact that Bella was going to the dance with Mike. I was under the impression that she was disgusted by his very existence. It pissed me off that she agree in the first place. There were so many better guys in our school to go with. Hell, I would've asked her if I wasn't going with Lizzie. Two and a half hours later, Alice and Bella where walking up to me.

"Idiot, take us home now. Bella's going to spend the night tonight and after the dance, so hurry your ass up, we need our beauty rest." Then she turned to Bella, "Don't you say that I'm the only one needing beauty sleep, because you are beautiful, whether you agree or not." Bella then shut her mouth, no longer having an argument since Alice beat her there.

"Idiot, you agree that Bella's beautiful right?" Alice asked, turning to me.

"Oh yeah, Bella you're gorgeous." I said.

"You see! Idiot agrees!"

"No I'm not gorgeous, I'm plain and boring that's all." Bella said, looking at the ground, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Bella you're so stubborn! Listen to Idiot, he even sees that you're gorgeous, and he's an idiot!"

"Okay Alice, can we just go home now?"

"Fine."

The next morning I woke up, got dressed for school and right as I got down the steps, Alice handed me a piece of toast and keys and said we had to get to school. I didn't argue, it was way too damn early to mess with the Pixie.

After school I was sent to Jasper's house to get ready since Alice said that I couldn't see them till the dance. Once I finished getting ready, Jasper and I went our separate ways to pick up our dates.

"Babe you're here!" Lizzie said opening the door and pulling me in for a kiss. Before she could make the kiss go any longer, I pulled away.

"Were you waiting long?"

"Nope just twenty minutes, not long. Let's go. Do you like my dress?" She wore a tight black, sleeveless dress that ended mid thigh. It made her boobs look like they would fall out of it any second. I would've liked it if I didn't have mixed feelings about her, but now all I could think was that she looked pretty skanky in it.

"Um yeah, you look pretty." She frowned when I didn't say what I wanted to say, "Let's go to the dance."

"How about we just stay here, my parents are out of town…" I grimaced. _Subtle Lizzie…_

"No, I want to go to the dance instead." Can't she tell that if I wasn't turned on by the dress, I wouldn't be turned on by anything else. I turned and walked toward my car, regretting going to the dance. I heard her huff in annoyance. She tried to persuade me again while we were driving to the school, but I wouldn't budge. But I did get pissed.

"Lizzie, if I didn't stay at your house, I'm not going to do anything at all, now stop throwing yourself at me like a slut!"

When we arrived at the school, Lizzie finally spoke.

"Look, baby I'm sorry. I promise I'll keep myself in check."

"Thanks Liz. Can we go into the dance now?"

"Yes we may." She grabbed my hand and took off to the dance.

We walked in and I saw Alice in the far corner. Lizzie left to the bathroom so I took the chance to go talk to Alice.

"Hey Idiot! Do you like what I did with the decorations this year?"

"You decorated this place?" The gym looked like we where undersea. It had shell shaped chairs, streamers to look like a waterfall on the stage, clear glass balls hanging from the ceiling to look like bubbles, and even a floor to ceiling fish tank filled if all kinds of fish. All the lights were blue; she even put fake seaweed decorations in the corners and other areas. It looked really cool.

"Duh Idiot, I'm on the dance committee. It's about time someone with decorating skills took over, I hated when they just hung cheep streamers along the ceiling and they just put tables and chairs out, just tying a ribbon around the chairs from the extra streamers left over. Can't get anymore cheap then that."

"Nice job little Pixie. You've out done yourself."

"Hey! I never out do myself; I always aim for the best."

"Yeah okay, hey, weren't you supposed to bring Bella and Mike with you? Where are they?"

"Ugh, Mike insisted when we first got here that the song 'Can't Touch This', was his favorite and that he and Bella just _had _to dance to it. I haven't seen them since. By the way, I thought I payed that DJ to NOT play that song, or any other bad song. After every five good songs, he's been playing every awful song you could think. I'm going to have a word with him, excuse me." Then she took off to the DJ's booth, her boyfriend, Jasper, in tow. I just shook my head and laughed at her.

"Edward! I've been wondering when you'd be coming!" I turned around to see Bella with the hugest, beaming smile I've ever seen.

"Hey Bella, having a good time?" I asked as I gave her a quick hug.

"Yes and no, actually, no. Mike is the worst date I've ever had. He made me dance to 'Can't Touch This'. Awful right?"

"Very, hey you look really pretty in your dress." She had on a strapless midnight blue dress that stopped right at the knee, it flowed out and shaped her body perfectly, it had some sparkles in it too. Her hair was curled and part of it was clipped back.

"Thanks, I hate how Alice didn't let me by this dress on my own though. She did do a nice job with me hair, though I would feel better in I wasn't wearing these black, six inch stiletto heels. I'm going to die in these."

"You're not going to die. Geez Bella, calm down and enjoy the dance for once. If my sister wanted to kill you, she would've done it without putting you in stilettos."

"Fine, I'll _try _to enjoy myself if it was for Mike always trying to grab my ass or lean his face in my breast. I swear, I've slapped him at least twenty times tonight."

"He grabbed your ass?" What the hell in wrong with Newton?

"Yeah but it's no big deal. He thinks I'm flirting with him, I guess the look of disgust looks like I'm interested in him." She crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No big deal! Bella it's a very big deal. That's sexual assault he's doing to you! Who knows what else he'll do to you!"

"Edward! Calm your ass down! I already told him that he's doing sexual assault on me. And I told him I wouldn't hesitate to bring my dad into it, since he is on the police force. That finally stopped him."

"Okay well at least he stopped." I grumbled. "I still hate what he did to you."

"Aww! Get over it."

"Fine. I'll only get over it as long as if he grabs your ass again, tell me and let me punch him a few times."

"I promise, now get over it."

"Okay."

" Eddie! There you are!" Lizzie screamed from across the room. I slouched my shoulders, now my fun was officially over. Lizzie ran up to me grabbing me and yanking me down for a kiss. Once she tired forcing her tongue into my mouth I shoved her away.

"Lizzie, I thought I told you to stop throwing yourself at me like a slut!" I wiped my mouth and walked away, Bella flowing me and snickering the whole time.

"Eddie I'm sorry, I forgot. I just can't get over how sexy you look tonight." Then she once again grabbed my neck and yanked me down to kiss her.

"Lizzie, stop acting like this. It's not very attractive. And I'm sick of it."

"I'm sorry. I promise I.."

"That's all you have to say. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't think you even mean it!"

"No Edward listen to me. I really am sorry. I really mean it. Please believe me!

"I don't think I can anymore."

"No Edward please! I mean it with all of my heart! Don't do this to us! I love you to much to lose you!"

"Do you promise that you'll stop throwing your self at me?"

"I promise baby. I swear!"

"Okay, I forgive you."

"Oh baby, I love you!"

"Come on let's go get something to drink." She frowned when I didn't say I loved her to her. The truth is, I really don't love her. I honestly think I never did.

"Okay." She looked at the ground, "Edward, I need to use the restroom, I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, I'll be around here somewhere, just look for Alice or Bella, I'll most likely be with them." She left without a word. I turned around and realized that Bella was still standing behind me.

"Oh, sorry Bella, I forgot you were there. I sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be Edward. I tried to look for Alice so I can give you guys some privacy, but it looks like her and the DJ are still arguing." I turned and saw what looked like Alice screaming at the DJ. Good thing the music was loud enough to cover up her words. I laughed at her, she can always be so overdramatic. I then saw Jasper attempt to pull Alice away, only to receive an argument from Alice as well, poor Jasper.

"I feel bad for them both. She never knows when to stop until she gets exactly what she wants."

"Oh I know, I tried to make her give me a smaller heel. She did of course. Believe it or not but she actually tried to get me to wear ten inch stiletto heels. I should've kept my mouth shut though because she kept screaming at me until I agreed to wear these. Your mom even tried to calm her down."

"That's Alice for you. She can be so stubborn at times."

"Stop talking about me behind my back you guys." Alice said coming out of nowhere.

"Aww Alice calm down. We were just saying how you can be so stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!"

"Yeah you are, right Jasper?" He was about to say something when Alice interrupted him.

"Say one word about me being stubborn and kiss your abilities to kiss me goodbye." That kept his mouth shut.

"Eddie I'm back." Lizzie came and grabbed my hand.

"Here's your punch."

"Oh I'm not thirsty anymore, but thanks anyways."

"I'll take it if she's not going to drink it." Bella said.

"Here you go."

"Bella! There you are sexy!" Mike said. I saw his hand go way farther thane her waist.

"Mike, touch my ass and see what happens to your hand." Bella hissed at him. He quickly removed his hand.

"Hey there everybody! Been wondering where we'll find you!" Emmet said, Rosalie in tow.

"Hey Em, glad you could join us." I said give him a high five and pulling him in for one of those guy hugs.

"Sorry, Rose needed to stop to fix her makeup, twice."

"Emmet, quit complaining! We're here aren't we?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then. Oh hey Alice, Bella! You guys look amazing!" Bella and Rosalie became fast friends the second Alice introduced them to each other the second day of school for Bella. After all of their hugs and _"Oh you look amazing!" _or _"I love what you've done with your hair!"_ We finally separated to go dance with our dates. Bella looked like she was going to puke when Mike grabbed her and started dragging her to the dance floor. When she turned to glare at Alice, Alice mouthed at her _"I'm sorry."_ And then we were all on different parts of the dance floor. After thirty minutes dancing, we all met at the refreshment table. We all took a drink and talked about the randomist things. Suddenly, Alice claimed she had the most wonderful idea ever.

"We should all switch dates for the next song to come on." We all agreed.

"Okay, on the count of three we switch. One….Two…..Three!" Then we switched. Alice got Emmet, Rose got Jasper, Lizzie got Mike, and I obviously got Bella. Lizzie didn't like that idea at all.

"Can we switch again. Mike doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself."

"Hey! I do so! Right guys?" When we just stared at him, he looked at the ground.

"Um, no!" Alice said. "Now, to the dance floor!" Then we all took off. The next song that started to play was 'Forever' by Chris Brown. **(An: I strongly suggest you guys listen to this song while reading the rest. It really helps visualize what going on with them at the moment.)**

**1, 2, 3, 4.**

Hey Hey Oh...  
Hey Hey Oh...

I place my hands on her hips and we began to move to the beat.****

Its you and me moving  
At the speed of light into eternity yea,  
Tonight is the night you  
Join me in the middle of ecstasy,  
Feel the melody in the rhythm of the  
Music around you, around you  
Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared,  
im right here baby  
We can go anywhere, go anywhere  
But first its yo chance,  
Take my hand come with me

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  


I started to smile, enjoying the feeling coursing through my body. The electricity flowing in my body.**  
**

**Feels like we're on another level  
Feels like our loves intertwined,  
We can be two rebels breaking the  
Rules me and you, you and I  
All you got to do is watch me  
Look what i can do with my feet  
Baby feel the beat inside,  
Im driver you can take the front seat  
Just need you to trust me  
Ohh Ahh Ohh  
It's like I!**

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever girl forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor

Bella really knew how to dance really well. Man I wanted to kiss her. I suddenly realized what I was thinking. But this time, I was glad what I was feeling. As I looked in her eyes, I got lost in the emotion filled in them. I saw her blush but all I was thinking was how beautiful she looked.****

It's a long way down,  
It's so high of the ground,  
Sending for an angel,  
To bring me a heart,  
Girl where did you come from,  
Got me so undone,  
Gazing in your eyes got me,  
Singing what a beautiful lady,  
No if ands or maybes im,  
Releasing my heart and,  
Its feeling amazing,  
There's no one else that,  
Matters you love me and i wont,  
Let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl Ohh  
AOhh AOhh Yea yea  
I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall Ohh Ohhh  
Yea yea  
yea yea  
Its Like!

Its like i've waited my whole life for  
This one night it's gon' be me you and  
The dance floor cause  
We've only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun and dance  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever, forever  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever (ever, ever)  
Forever on the dance floor  
Ohhh Ahh Ah Ah Ah Ahhh  
Yea  
Forever (ever, ever, ever)  
Forever ever Ahh**.**

As the song ended, I started to lean closer to her face, she started to lean in too, stretching on her tip toes. Right as our lips where about to touch, Lizzie decided to interrupt.

"Edward. Time for us to dance."

"Um, but we danced most of the time here. Bella's been having a bad time at the dance. I think I'll dance with her for a little while longer." I never broke my eye contact with Bella when I was talking to Lizzie. I was afraid that if I looked away, the electricity would disappear. Bella didn't seem to mind. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"No, I'm your date tonight remember? And if you danced with Bella, who will I dance with?"

"Mike doesn't seem to mind that you are going to dance with him instead of me." Bella said, looking away briefly to see that Mike was grinning hugely at Lizzie. I didn't care in the slightest. Mike can have her. Lizzie narrowed her eyes a little.

"Bella, we need to go. I'm tired and I want to get home in time to watch The Hangover!" Alice said, yanking on Bella's that was locked around my neck.

"Alice one more hour please?" Bella begged. I looked at her with pleading eyes. No way was Bella leaving now. Alice looked between Bella and me, a huge smile spreading across her face.

"Yes, Jasper isn't feeling good and I need to get him home."

"What I feel fi.." Alice elbowed him in the stomach, making him groan in pain. "I mean, ugh my stomach."

"See, we need to go." Bella sighed and let go of my neck.

"Bye Edward. I guess I'll see you later, if not tomorrow at breakfast."

"Bye Bella." I said sadly. I finally realized that I really like Bella and right as I was about to kiss her, everyone interrupted us. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. I looked and saw Bella, she motioned for me to lean my face closer for her to whisper in my ear, but instead she kissed my ear, "I had to give you a kiss goodbye and good night, since might not later. Thanks for the dance." She whispered. And walked away. This was the best night of my life and I couldn't keep the smile off my face even if I tried.

**An; I really hoped you like this chapter! HE FINALLY realizes his feelings for Bella! Take that Lizzie! Haha I love this chapter, it's my favorite! Please please please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm back with chapter six. I was so proud of chapter five and really happy that you all loved it as much as I do! So I hope you enjoy this chapter! Read on!**

**Chapter 6-EPOV**

I was sitting at the table an hour later at the dance and I was waiting for where ever Lizzie went off to do. I just wanted to get out of here so I can go home and think about what happened tonight in peace. I still couldn't keep the smile off of my face. I really liked Bella, a lot. I wanted to be with her, not Lizzie, I just didn't know how to break up with her with out her tearing me to pieces, or whining like a big baby; making a scene. I cringed at the idea of it. I saw from the corner of my eye I saw Lizzie walking toward me.

"What were you doing that kept you from getting a drink for forty-five minutes?" I asked.

"Um…..big crowd?" she said, making it sound like a question.

"You don't sound too sure about that, not even your smudged lipstick." I said, raising my hand to wipe at her mouth. She smacked it away.

"I forgot about my lipstick when I wiped my mouth after drinking from my drink."

"Mmhmm quit lying to me. Just say that you hooked up with someone. I'm not stupid."

"I didn't hook up with someone. Jesus Edward why don't you trust me!" she screamed. _Great, she went with making a scene…_

"Lizzie…I saw Mike walk by a minute ago with the same smudged lipstick as yours." I said, nodding my head towards Mike, who had the smuggest smile on his face, watching Lizzie from across the room.

"Damn it….well, you cheated on me! You hooked up with Bella!"

"No I didn't, I was, but _you _interrupted us."

"See you admit it! I thought you loved me!"

"No, I don't love you, I never did. I've just stayed with you because I was trying to convince myself to at least like you, but I can't even like you. I always feel uncomfortable when ever I'm around you. I'm sorry, but I want to break up."

"No, no you can't break up with me. Not at the dance. No! I'm perfect for you! We belong together. Don't you dare do this!"

"Lizzie, come on. If we belonged together I would have felt a connection with you but I don't. Now stop acting like a five year old. You're eighteen. I like Bella not you."

"You are NOT leaving me for that nobody! That freak! Edward come on!"

"Goodbye Lizzie." I turned and walked towards the exit of the school's gym when Lizzie grabbed my arm.

"If you're going to leave me here, how am I going to get home"

"Newton would love to take you home I'm guessing. Or one of your friends can take you home Bye." I walked out and was in my car before she could stop me again. Once I pulled up to my house, I felt like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I walked in and noticed it was 12:30 at night. I walked up the stairs into my room, pulled off my clothes and pulled on pajama pants and climbed into my bed and fell asleep with thoughts of Bella on my mind.

I woke up at 4 in the morning to she that Bella was sitting cross legged at the corner of my bed. She saw that I was awake and se gave me a small smile.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Couldn't sleep and I need to talk to you."

"Speak."

"Well you know that after we danced, we almost kissed?"

"Yeah, what about it? I thought you wanted to kiss me."

"I did, did you?"

"Yeah, why did you think I didn't?" I sat up not, leaning against the back frame of my bed.

"Well, you're together with Lizzie. And I don't think you feel the way I feel about you" she whispered, looking down at the comforter.

"How do you feel about me?"

"Well, a year ago, when we were on Parental Control, I felt like we had a connection. I then realized that I really, really liked you. More so then I thought at the time. I hoped that you felt the same way, obviously you didn't because, well you know. Then I come back and I thought I'd get over you by moving, but that obviously didn't work because I like you way more then I did." She was blushing now, I could see even in the dark.

"Bella…" I was so happy because I really liked her too.

"I understand that you don't feel the same way, and that you love Lizzie, I'll learn to move on…" she went to climb off the bed but I grabbed her arm and turned her around. I cupped her cheek and kissed her. At first she sat there frozen, then she started to kiss me back. Our lips moved together and the electricity flowed through my body. I smiled and pulled away, grinning widely at her.

"I don't understand, weren't you just telling me that you didn't feel the same way? What about Lizzie?" I chuckled at her and kissed her cheek.

"Bella if you let me finish what I was going to say, you would have heard me say that I liked you a lot too. And that I broke up with Lizzie last night."

"You broke up with Lizzie?"

"Yep."

"Why? What happened? I thought you loved her."

"No, I didn't love her, I thought I did, but I realized that I never loved her. I broke up with her because, not only did I not love her, but she also hooked up with Mike at the dance."

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry. She was stupid."

"Bella, I don't care at all. I'm relived actually."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, now I can be with you."

"Really?" she asked, hope in her eyes.

"Really." I smiled and leaned in and kissed her again. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue along her bottom lip, she opened her mouth and I slipped my tongue in her mouth and our tongues fought for dominance. I laid down only to pulled her on top of me. We continued to make out, our kisses became more heated. I pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Bella, we need to stop or else we'll be doing much more then just kissing on this bed." I warned her, she blushed and nodded, rolling off of me. She started to climb off the bed when I grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?"

Um, back to Alice's room." She looked confused.

"Nope, you're going to stay here, I am not going to fall asleep unless you lay with me."

"Edward…"

"Please Bella, stay with me. You're most likely going to wake Alice if you go back to her room, most likely going to be asked a billion questions. And she's not going to buy the 'I went to the bathroom' statement, not with those swollen lips." She blushed, and I gave her a smug smile.

"Well, no matter what, I'll be asked billions of questions in the morning when she finds me sleeping in you bed."

"So, it's too early to be questioned right now." I stated.

"I don't care, please Edward, I want to go back to Alice's room. I will be really really quiet." She said, pouting and making her eyes big and innocent. I couldn't say no to that face.

"Fine, but if that hyper Pixie comes running into my room after five minutes, I'm blaming you."

"I wouldn't ask for anything less." She leaned down to give me a quick peck on the lips and then she was gone. I turned over and fell asleep with a big smile on my face.

"Idiot! Wake up!" I groaned when I heard Alice's voice close to my ear.

"Alice! Quit shouting, it's too damn early." I sad rolling over to glare at her.

"Oh quit it. Why didn't you tell me that you dumped that bitch you called a girlfriend?" I looked around and noticed Bella was sitting on the couch in my room trying to fight her laughter.

"She forced out of me. She wouldn't let me out of her room." She said, trying to act innocent. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Alice I didn't tell you because it was 12:30 when I got home and you were asleep."

"Who cares! This huge news! Finally the bitch is out of our lives!"

"Right, well she'll probably act like we never broke up on Monday though." I saw Bella frown. Alice turned and then turned back to me.

"You two are together right?" she asked, looking at me excitedly. I turned to Bella and cocked an eyebrow. She smiled and walked over to the other side of my bed.

"You didn't tell her? I asked.

"Nope."

"You guys! I'm dying here!" Alice yelled.

"Alice calm down! Yes we are together. Don't make a big deal about it."

"Don't make a big deal! God, it's about time! I was getting tired of the hints I was trying to send you."

"What hints?" Bella chuckled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"What hints Bella?"

"My god, remember when Bella was upset because the _IDIOT_ she wanted to ask her out didn't? Remember that IDIOT?" I was thinking about how she stretched out the word 'idiot'. It then dawned on me. Bella giggled at my expression on my face.

"That's why you called me idiot instead of my real name."

"Duh, man you can be such an idiot sometimes."

"Okay Alice, I get it."

"Good, now, both of you, get dressed, we are going to the mall." Alice beamed.

"No!" Bella buried her face in my shoulder before looking up at Alice with annoyance on her face.

"I need to stop sleeping over here." Bella mumbled.

"Oh, stop it. You're going to love this shopping trip, we are going to buy our costumes for Halloween."

"Why? It's only the beginning of October."

"Because I like to get my costume early before anyone else. Plus, it gives me more time to plan for my big Halloween party."

"Oh, if that's all." Bella said, rolling her eyes.

"There's the sprit, now, get up and get dressed. Both of you." She walked to the door then stopped and turned around to talk again, "Oh, Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper are going to meet us there." Then she was gone.

"I better go and get ready, don't want her to pull me by my hair."

"And we all know she'll do that." I said, leaning in to give her a kiss. What was supposed to be a quick peck, turned into a make put session. I pulled away, allowing us to breathe.

"I better go." She hopped off my bed and left. I got up and got ready for the horrible day of shopping. I looked at myself in the mirror, only seeing that I looked happy, truly happy, in a very long time. I smiled as I realized that it was Bella that made me that happy. Lizzie may think that I'll regret my decision for breaking up with her, but I knew I never will regret it. I was happy in a relationship with Bella, I couldn't wait to see what happened next.

**An: Yay! Bella and Edward are FINALLY together! I'm so happy with this chapter and I hope you guys are too. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everybody! I'm so happy with how my story is coming along! I'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it! I love reading your reviews and I'm happy that I haven't disappointed anyone (that I know of) with this story.**

**I'm soo super excited for this chapter! Let's just say that I got a little too carried away with finding everyone's costume. Haha my sister was getting annoyed with me. But I think you guys are going to like what I picked for them. I would have the pics on my profile, but I don't know how to put them on. If any of you guys know, please tell me how in your next review or you can PM me. Thanks!**

**Now, read on in "Parental Control".**

**Chapter 7-EPOV**

I was walking down the stairs twenty minutes later hoping that Alice didn't get mad that I wasn't as quick as she wanted me to. As I got to the bottom, I saw her and Bella standing at the doorway.

"Idiot, why did you take so long? You know that I wanted to go!" She did get mad.

"Alice twenty minutes isn't that long." I said walking past her to grab my keys. I opened the door to walk to my car. As I walked out the door, Bella grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek. Then we started to walk away. I was NOT going to stand there and listen to Alice rant about how twenty minutes is in fact that long. Once we reached my car I turned around and looked at Alice.

"You coming? I can get us to the mall in ten minutes." Then Alice started to run to my car.

"Ten minutes isn't fast enough!" she said while climbing into the back of my car. I turned and gave her the 'you've got to be kidding me look'.

"I mean that is totally fast enough. Thanks."

"That's what I thought." Then I turned around and sped off. I pulled up to the mall's parking lot and Alice jumped out of the car and was in the mall before I even turned off the car's engine.

"Is Alice always this impatient when it comes to shopping?" Bella asked.

"No, sometimes if I'm running later then today, she would jump out of the car while I'm still driving to find a parking spot."

"Geez, shopaholic means nothing compared to her."

"I know, I tried convincing my parents to have an intervention, but they won't do it." I grabbed Bella's hand and we walked into the entrance of the mall. Once inside, we saw a very impatient looking Alice. Tapping her foot, and pouting in annoyance.

"Hurry up you guys! I need to find the perfect costume."

"Wait, where's Rose, Emmet, and Jasper?" I asked.

"Rose texted me and said that they are already there! Now come on! It's on the other side of the mall on the second floor and we are just wasting time standing here!" Then she grabbed mine and Bella's arms and ran. Then we arrived at the store. It barely had any people in it, which was good on Alice's count. As we got closer t the back where Rosalie said, we heard her yelling.

"Emmet you idiot, we are NOT dressing up as that!" We rounded the corner just in time to see Rosalie smack Emmet upside the head.

"Ow! Rosie I think it's a great idea for a costume."

"Hey, I'll be the judge of that." Alice said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey you made it." Jasper said coming up and kissing Alice on the cheek.

"No, I'm late, but that's beside the point. Emmet what did you pick for your costume?"

"HARRY POTTER!"

"No, I said we are not dressing up as that!" Rose said glaring at him.

"I don't think so Em, maybe, I'll see." Alice said, "Okay I need to find six costumes."

"Don't you mean seven? Where's Lizzie Edward?" Rosalie asked. Then everyone was staring at me, except for Alice, who had her eyebrows bunched together in frustration, looking at the different costumes to chose.

"Um, well we broke up."

"FINALLY! God I thought you'd never get over her!" Rosalie said. "Man, I was getting tired of that bitch."

I saw Jasper looking closely at me, then he saw me and Bella holding hands, then he shouted, "No way! You guys are together! About fucking time!"

"What?" Rosalie shouted. Then she turned to Alice, "Why didn't you tell me?" Then she turned to Bella, "Why didn't YOU tell me?"

"Well, we just cot together yesterday and I was going to tell you if it wasn't for Jasper shouting at the top of his lungs." Bella said while blushing at all the attention, and then she hid her face in my chest. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Aww, you guys are too cute. Edward comforting Bella when she's embarrassed." Rosalie said, then she turned and smacked Emmet in the head again, "Why can't you be more like Edward?" she glared at him. I laughed at his confused expression. He opened his mouth to say something but Rose stopped him. "Forget I even asked."

"Here, try this on." Alice said giving a costume bag to Rosalie and Emmet. Five minutes later they came out, Emmet dressed as a doctor and Rose dressed in a naughty nurse outfit.

"No, here try this one." They left and five minutes later, Emmet came out as a solider and Rose as a sexy solider.

"I like it." Alice said.

"Well I don't, next one." Rose said, grabbing another bag for her and Emmet. Emmet pouted, but went to change. They then came out dressed as firefighters, Rose the sexy one and Emmet the regular looking one.

"No." Rose and Alice said in unison.

"Here's the next one, Emmet I think you'll like this one." Alice said while handing them each a bag. We heard Emmet shout a "YES!" from inside the dressing room. They then came out. Emmet was dressed as Harry Potter and Rosalie was dressed as a sexy version of the outfits. It looked like a short gray dress with a v-neckline that had a yellow and red striped mini tie to cover any exposed chest. The dress had a yellow and red strip close to the bottom and the dress stopped mid thigh. It had a short cape and it came with the wand and glasses that looked like Harry Potter's. **(an: it was really hard to describe Rose's costume. If you've seen it at partycity you'll know what I'm talking about.)**

"Rosie, please can we be Harry Potter, please!" he sounded like a five year old begging to his mom.

"Well I do like it so, yeah I guess."

"Yes! I can be Harry Potter!" then he started to jump up and down excitedly.

"Okay, we got Rose and Emmet, now it's Idiot and Bella's turn." Alice said, she turned and grabbed costume bags for each of us. She tossed them and I handed Bella hers and I grabbed mine. I then walked into the dressing room wondering what Alice picked.

**BPOV**

I looked in the bag and saw a very sexy and very lacy 'Little Bo Beep' costume. I rolled my eyes and decided not to complain; the faster I tried on the costumes the faster I'll be done. I walked out to show everyone, a blush on my cheeks.

"I like it Bella. It looks really sexy on you. Sexy looks good on you." Rose said. Alice nodding her head in agreement.

"Idiot! Get your butt out here now! Let's see your costume!" Alice shouted.

"Alice I am not coming out in this costume. Hand me the next bag now!" Edward shouted from inside the dressing room.

"Nope. I'm too comfortable where I am. You have to come and get it yourself." She said. I realized why she didn't hand him the next costume. If I was 'Little Bo Beep' then he was probably the sheep. I snorted; Alice looked at me and giggled, pulling out a camera.

"Bella, can you get the next costume please?" he asked.

"But don't you want to see my costume first?"

"Please Bella."

"No, I want to see yours first."

"Bella, hand me the next costume."

"No, please Edward, I want to see it. Please." I knew he couldn't say no. I heard him sigh, and then he slowly walked out, wearing a sheep costume that I didn't even know they made. I giggled. Then everyone burst out laughing. Alice was quick to take a picture.

"Okay, next costume please."

"Aww, I think it'll be cute. With Bella's cane around your neck." Alice said. Edward glared at her. "Okay I just made you wear that because you made me late to the mall. Here try this one on." Edward grabbed his bag and stomped to the dressing room. I grabbed mine and rolled my eyes at Edward, while I walked into my dressing room. I opened the bag to find a sexy cop outfit. I put it on and saw in the mirror that it was too short for my liking but I walked out to show everyone. Edward walked out dressed as an inmate. Orange jump suit and all. Even though he looked pretty cute in it, I was not comfortable in my costume.

"I like it, but then again, there will probably be a lot of cops at the party." Alice said.

"I agree. We want to look different then everyone." Rose said.

"Here, I saw this costume and I had to see Bella in it." Alice said, I rolled my eyes at her. I walked into my dressing room, opened the bag and saw that Alice picked out the sexy girl version of Jason. When I pulled it on, I looked in the mirror. It looked like a hooky jersey like dress with a v-neck, a red line outlining the v-neck. It had two red strips on the bottom of the sleeves. Two red lines at the bottom of the dress. It had a picture of Jason's mask and two big knives behind the mask. I wore black fishnet stockings with holes in them and the costume came with a plastic sword with fake blood on it and a mask. It looked really cute.

I walked out and Rose and Alice smiled big.

"I like it Bella. You look hot!" Rose said.

"Yeah Bella, I knew it would be perfect for you. You look really sexy." Alice said.

"Alice, how come me and Rosie couldn't be Jason?" Emmet whined.

"Shut up Emmet. You got to be your stinking Harry Potter. Quit whining." Rose said.

"Idiot come out and show us your costume!" Alice shouted. Edward then came out dressed as the guy version of Jason. His looked like a torn up blue jacket with an attached blood stained shirt. He wore the mask and the costume came with a sword as well. He also wore jeans. He looked pretty hot in my book.

"Yep, I knew this would be the perfect outfit. What do you guys think?" Alice asked.

"I really like this costume." I said.

"I like mine too." Edward agreed.

"Good. Now go change so you can see what I picked for Jazzy and me." Alice said. I quickly changed and sat down on the comfy couch they had by the dressing rooms. Edward joined me a few seconds later, grabbing my hand while we waited to see what Alice and Jasper where going to wear. They came out a few minutes later, Alice dressed as a sexy referee and Jasper as a football player.

"I don't like it. It's to….overdone." Rosalie said.

"I agree." I said.

"Next one." Alice said. They walked into the dressing room and a couple minutes later, walked out, Alice dressed as a sexy gangster. She wore a short black and white pin striped dress with a white business shirt and tie neck line. It had gold dollar sign cuffs on the short sleeves. A white belt with a god dollar sign as the belt buckle. She had a hat and she wore fishnet stockings. Jasper wore a black and white pinstriped suit with a hat and a black dress shirt and white tie. They looked really cute.

"I like it. You guys look cute." I said.

I agree with Bella. You look really hot Alice." Rose said.

"What do you think Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"I like it." He said.

"Then it's settled. Now, everyone hand me your bags and I'll pay for your costumes once I'm dressed." Alice said. I didn't argue, knowing I wouldn't win. Once she bought the costumes, the boys went to the food court, while us girls went to get shoes for our costumes. I found a pair of black leather high heeled boots that reached almost to my knees. Rosalie found a pair of black opened toe platform heels. Alice found white opened toe platform heels as well.

"I can't wait until my party at the end of the month. We are going to look so sexy, not even the sluts like Lauren, Jessica, and Lizzie will look good, which they never do, but still." Alice said as we walked to the food court.

"I know, Bella you should have seen Edward. He couldn't keep his eyes off you. I even think I saw some drool as well." Rosalie said.

"Well come on, look at me, I got it all." I said, then we burst out laughing. I couldn't wait to wear my costume at Alice's party.

**An: Okay, there you go. I loved looking for their costumes. It took me soo long to find a costume for Alice and Jasper, there was so much to chose from! Haha, well again, if any of you guys know how to put the pictures up for my profile, please, please, please tell me. Thank you. Oh, I need suggestions for Lizzie's costume. She needs to look like the biggest slut because, well, she is one. I will really appreciate it if you guys give me ideas. Thanks a billion! Okay now review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! I'm back with the next chapter! Yay! I just want to say one thing to you guys. I'm really sorry if my updates don't come as fast as you want them to. I'm a really slow typer and I lose tract of time. So sorry readers of this story. Please be patient with me.**

**Oh, I almost forgot to mention that I put the pictures of all of their costumes on my profile. So go ahead and take a look when you get the chance.**

**Okay, enough with my rambling, read on to those of you who have hopefully not given up on this story.**

**Chapter 8-EPOV**

I was walking down the stairs of my house, dreading walking in the living room. I could hear Alice yelling demands at all the decorators that her and my mom hired. She some how convinced Bella to be one of those decorators.

"Hey, everything okay in here?" I said, poking my head in the living room entrance. Alice looked like she was about to explode. Her hair looked like she pulled it in all different directions and looked as if she hasn't slept in months. My mom was hovering a few feet, watching Alice while putting all the drinks and food on the table, looking prepared to grab Alice when the explosion began. Bella looked completely frustrated with Alice, looking ready to wring her neck. Hey, I warned her not to help Alice when it comes to these types of parties, well, any party really.

"Edward! Thank god, take me away from this hell whole!" Bella said, running in my arms. Alice then turned away from the scared decorators, and yelled at Bella.

"You. Are. Not. Leaving. This. House!" Alice hissed. _Here comes the explosion…_

"Yes Alice, you woke me up at one o'clock in the morning to start decorating. I need to rest before the party that starts in 5 hours! You should to." **(an: it's 3 in the afternoon. Alice didn't go to sleep at all which is why she's going a little crazy.)**

Alice then started to shake. She had dark circles under her eyes, indicating that she never slept at all last night. Like she does every time she plans a party. She really needs a nap, now. I looked over at my mom, she nodded, understanding completely. She walked over and gently grabbed Alice's shoulders, Alice flinched for the slightest second.

"Alice, honey, I think you need a nap. Come on, you have slept a wink last night didn't you." Alice shook her head no. "Okay now, Edward, Bella, take Alice to one of the rooms upstairs so she can sleep."

"No! Someone needs to instruct these people where everything is supposed to be placed; it needs to be exactly the way I visualized!" She started to shake again, so I picked her up, knowing that she won't last long on her feet.

"Edward! Put! Me! DOWN! I need to supervise!"

"Alice sweetheart, I'll take over. You already told me where you wanted everything to go last night. I know what to do." My mom said, I felt Alice relax and I then ran up the stairs before Alice figured out a way to stay awake. I ran in my room and place her down under the covers in my bed.

"Ed-ward, let meh go supawvis." Alice mumbled, then she was asleep. I sighed, she will be calmer when she wakes up. I closed the door and then I walked back down the stairs.

"Okay Edward, you can help if you want." My mom said, hopeful.

"Um, where's Bella?"

"Oh! She in the kitchen making cupcakes and brownies."

"I'll help out with that then." I turned to head to the kitchen when my mom grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face her again.

"Edward…"

"What can't a guy help his girlfriend out in the kitchen? Especially when she's probably going to be cooking thousands of cupcakes and brownies." I saw my mom smile when I mentioned Bella as my girlfriend. When she found out about Bella, I swear that beaming smile didn't leave her face for two whole weeks. Now she only smiles when she thinks I'm not looking when ever I'm around Bella.

"Okay sweetie, you can go help Bella. I'll call your father from hiding in the garage." She laughed and kissed my cheek and left. I walked in the kitchen to see that Bella's back was turned to me while she mixed the batter. I walked up and dipped my finger in the batter while wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Edward! Quit eating the batter. I have to make the cupcakes first!" she said while turning around to face me.

"I think they're pretty damn good the way they are." I smiled while I leaned in and kissed her.

"You're not supposed to eat the batter. Now I have one finger scoop less."

"We can't have that now can we?"

"Nope. Now the batter is probably ruined." I dipped my finger in the batter again and tasted it.

"Nope, still good." She laughed and started to pour the batter in the cupcake pan.

"So did you come in here just to eat my cupcake batter?"

"Nope. Came for the brownie batter too." She then put the cupcakes in the oven and turned to me. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me down for a kiss.

"Edward, you will not eat my brownie batter." she whispered when she pulled away, her breath fanning my face. I lost all train of thought.

"Um….okay?" She giggled and pulled away. I then realized what she did. I grabbed her from behind.

"Not fair, you're not supposed to cheat like that!"

"I was just telling you that you are not going to eat my brownie batter. I did nothing wrong."

"Mmhmm, right, you did nothing wrong." I then threw her over my shoulder, she screamed and I felt her grab onto the back of my shirt.

"Edward! Put me down now!"

"Okay." I then loosened my grip on her legs, just a little. She clutched my shirt tighter.

"Not where I'm going to hit my head you idiot!"

"Oh, that's right." I placed her on her feet. She looked up at me with narrowed eyes; I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"That was _so_ not funny."

"It was to me." She just kept glaring at me.

"Aw, please don't be mad at me!" I gave her a puppy dog pout and she giggled. "See, I made you laugh. I'm off the hook!"

"Just don't do it again. I could've fallen on the tile!"

"Do you honestly think I would've let you fallen on the tile?"

"No, but..."

"No buts, you know now that knowing was going to happen to you."

"Okay." I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"You know I'd feel a whole lot better if you kissed me." She said with a smile. I smiled at her and leaned in. Right as our lips were about to touch, Alice came in.

"Hey, I don't want to see your PDA. Get a room!"

"If you didn't want to see anything why'd you come in?" I asked.

"Because, mom said you need to go put some of the decorations in the front because Emmett is just playing with them." I sighed. **(an: I just realized that I've been spelling Emmett's name wrong. I would only put one 't' in his name. Sorry.)**

"Fine, but you are going to help Bella with cooking the brownies and cupcakes. Just don't be too controlling, and don't ruin them too much."

"Hey that was one time, and I didn't know that if I doubled the temperature it would burn them. I thought it would make the cooking part go by quicker."

"Yeah well," I turned to Bella, "Good luck with Bella." I turned and walked out. Once I got to the front yard, I saw Emmett dancing with one of the zombie decorations.

"Emmett, I thought you said you were done with playing dolls."

"Dude, these things are sick. They look so scary, Rosalie screamed for like five minutes."

"Right, that still doesn't answer why you're dancing with it."

"Oh well, when will I ever be able to dance with a real zombie? Never! So I'm dancing with this one."

"You're the weirdest person I've ever met. Put the thing down Emmett before someone calls the insane asylum."

"Fine…" I laughed as he grumbled like a five year old. We spent the next five hours putting everything up. Well, I spent the first three trying to keep Emmett from messing around with all the decorations, especially the fake spider webs. We had only two hours left until the party started so the girls were up in Alice's room getting ready. Us guys were going to wait until the last hour because we didn't take as long as the girls. Thirty minutes later, Alice came storming in the living room, glaring at me, Emmett, and Jasper. She turned and turned off the TV, the she crossed her arms over her chest and continued to glare at us.

"What Alice?" I asked, reaching for the remote. She snatched it up and answered.

"Are you guys honestly going to be sitting here and wait till the last minute to get changed?"

"Yeah." we all said in unison.

"No you're not. Get up your lazy asses and go get changed." She said, pointing a finger towards the stairs.

"Now!" Then I rolled my eyes and me and Jasper got up. Emmett just sat there. I grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch.

"Come on zombie dancer, time to change. Don't want the Pixie beating you up…again." Jasper laughed at the memory.

"Hey!...That's Harry Potter to you!" I rolled my eyes and shoved him towards the stairs. I laughed when he fell to the ground.

"You just wait, I'm going to use my wizard powers on you when you least expect it." I laughed and walked up the stairs. "Yeah, I'm soo scared of your plastic wand." I said over my shoulder.

"That's it!" Then he started to run up the stairs after me. Right before he reached me, he tripped, I laughed and ran the rest of my way to my room.

**BPOV**

I was sitting on Alice's bed, waiting for her and Rosalie to be done. I was the first one to have my costume, makeup, and hair done. My hair was in curls hanging loosely down my back. I just had mascara and eyeliner and I just had lip gloss on. I looked up at the clock on her bedside table and sighed, everyone will be here in twenty minutes. I turned and shout at the door of Alice's bathroom.

"Guys! Everyone's going to be here any minute! Get out here!"

"Bella just because it doesn't take much to make yourself beautiful doesn't mean we can't work hard to make ourselves extra beautiful!" Alice shouted back from the inside of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes.

"You guys looked extra beautiful forty-five minutes ago! Get out! You're going to overdo it!"

"Fine, we're coming out." Alice came out with her hair in her spiky disarray and she had smoky eye shadow, mascara and she had on red lipstick. Rosalie had her hair straightened and she had mascara and eyeliner with light pink blush and had on lip gloss. They looked perfect.

"Ready." They said in unison. They spun around to show how they looked on each side in their costumes. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Yes and you guys looked perfect." I said. I was going to say something when the door bell rang; Alice looked at us excitedly and bolted down the stairs. Rose and I laughed a few steps behind her. Once we got down the steps, Alice was bouncing up and down as groups of people in costumes came flooding in the front door. I rolled my eyes and laughed at her.

"Come on; let's go get something to drink. Alice looks pretty busy greeting her guests." Rose said, grabbing my wrist and yanking me into the kitchen where Esme stood by the drinks. She didn't want any alcohol in her house.

"Hey girls, what do you want to drink?" She asked.

"I'll just have a Pepsi." I said reaching for the can of soda.

"Me too." Rose said. Once we had our drinks we headed to the living room to look for Edward and Emmett. As we rounded the corner, I was Lizzie had Edward pressed in the far back in a corner so Edward couldn't escape. I could see Edward was trying hard to get away from her. I was so pissed, especially with the costume she was wearing. **(an: Here it is everyone. I only got like two people to tell me what to have Lizzie wear for a costume. I loved your ideas but I just came up with a really cool costume. I really hope you like this idea I have.)**

Lizzie was dressed as a skanky version of Jane from Tarzan. She had on a loincloth bra and underwear set. She made her hair look messy like a 'just had sex' look. She looked like the skank she was and I was pissed that she was trying to force Edward to kiss her. Edward tried to push her away but Lizzie wouldn't have that. Right as she was about to press her lips to his, I stepped in. I yanked her by her arm and shoved her away from him.

"Excuse me, why are you trying to kiss _my_ boyfriend?" I said, glaring at her.

"What do you mean _your _boyfriend? We're still together." Lizzie said back. _Oh hell no. She did NOT just say that._

"I know people who saw him break up with you. Edward would not lie to me."

"Well yeah he broke up with me, but I didn't agree to it, so we are still together so get your hands of my Eddie." She grabbed on to my arm that was wrapped around his waist but I shoved her away. She then glared at me.

"It's not a divorce where you guys have to sign something to be separated. It's only the guy breaks up with you or you break up with the guy. So yeah, you guys are done." I was so annoyed with her right now; I wanted to get out of here.

"You know what. You're a skanky ass bitch who stole my boyfriend away from me. I was so right about you. I bet Edward will be done with you by the end of the week and he'll be back with me. You just wait." Then she turned and walked away, but I was not done with her. Right as I was about to grab her by her hair, Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back.

"Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry she said those things. I would've beaten her up but she's a girl. And I can't have you getting into fights." He leaned in and kissed my neck. My brain then just registered what Lizzie said and I felt the tears start to spill over my eyes. I slipped out of his arms and ran for the stairs and into the nearest room. I did not want Edward to see me crying over the things Lizzie said. I mean I know they're not true but it still hurt for her to say that to me. I started to sob when I heard banging at the door.

"Bella? Bella baby please open the door." I wanted to open the door but when I looked in the mirror I saw that my mascara was ruined so I grabbed a tissue and whipped away the smudges. Once I looked like I was less of a mess, I opened the door and let him in. He grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug. I buried my face in his chest, a few tears slipped out of my eyes and I whipped them away before they went on his shirt.

"Bella why are you crying? Lizzie was being a bitch and trying to ruin everything like she always does." I sighed and looked up at him.

"I know that what she said wasn't true but it still really hurt." I looked away and buried my face in his chest again.

"Bella, please don't tell me that you believed that I'm going to leave you and go back to Lizzie."

"Oh course I don't believe that!" I was horrified that he would think that.

"Good, because I love you too much for you to break up with me because of the things Lizzie says." I froze and looked up at him. I felt him freeze too. _Did he say what I hoped he said?_

"What you say?"

"Um…" He looked nervous.

"Did you day that you loved me?" I started to get excited, then I squished it sown, not wanting to get my hopes up. He nodded, looking even more nervous.

"Do you mean it?" He nodded again. "Do you really really mean it? No joke?"

"Yes Bella I mean it. No joke at all. Why would I…" I cut him off by kissing him.

"Edward, I love you too." I saw that he smiled this huge crooked grin.

"How long have you known?" He asked, leaning his head on my forehead.

"Um, ever since 'Parental Control'…" I blushed in embarrassment. He laughed and kissed me again. I deepened the kiss and we ended up making out. I didn't mind though. He pulled away so we could breathe.

"I think we should go back to the party." I grimaced.

"But I don't want to see Lizzie again."

"I know but you'll be with me. I'm not letting go of you tonight." He smirked at me.

"Fine." I smiled and let him lead me back down the stairs.

**An: Well there you go! Sorry it was so late but my older sister came home from Europe after being gone for a month so I wanted to catch up with her. So Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! So sorry everyone, I've tried to start up my story again but I've**** been really busy with school. (Throws up fists in air) Yay! I survived freshman year! Sorry, I had to let that out. Anyways I truly truly hope you haven't given up on me! So here's the next chapter to "Parental Control". Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9****- BPOV**

I was walking through the halls of my school in December getting ready to go home. It was FINALLY winter break. Finally a break form school, tests, homework. Ugh I could feel my body relax as I got closer to my locker. I was also excited to spend two whole weeks with Edward. Two weeks without Lizzie glaring at me whenever he would touch me in any way. Yes, this is defiantly a vacation I was hoping could last longer.

'_I am in Misery! There aint nobody who can comfort me! Oh Yeah!'_

"Hi Alice." I said smiling as I answered my phone while opening my locker.

"Where ARE you?" I winced as she screeched into my phone.

"Alice, I _just_ got to my locker. I'm almost out of the school." I slammed my locker shut and leaned against it.

"Ugh! You are soo slow! I swear if you weren't my brother's girlfriend I would be tracking you down and seriously hurting you!"

"You are so mean!" I said in mock hurt. But I was suddenly really happy when I felt a pair of warm strong arms wrapping around my waist.

"Who's mean?" Edward asked.

"Your sister." I said as I turned and kissed him quickly.

"You tell my brother to have you over here at the car now! Because I want to go to the mall and get my Christmas shopping done!"

"What does this have to do-" I looked at my phone at I heard the _click_ of her ending the conversation.

"She hung up on me." I said to Edward.

"Because she didn't want to hear you argue about shopping."

"No! She was smart…I don't wanna go!"

"You're gonna have to go at some point! Better late than never."

"Why me!" I glared as he chuckled at me. "Don't make me hurt you!"

"Hey, at least you will get your shopping done and then we can have the rest of the break to do more fun things." He started leaning in so I knew where his line of thoughts were going immediately.

"What kinds of fun things?" I need to tease him a little bit.

"Like things like this…" and then none of us were saying anything as our lips were busy doing very fun things. I swear kissing Edward was like nothing else in the world. I could've died right now and be the happiest girl in the world. I almost died when our tongues started to battle each other. The sparks flew like crazy. And just as it got really good…

'_I am in Misery! There aint nobody who can comfort me! Oh Yeah!'_

He pulled away with a frustrated groan and dropped his head on my shoulder while I just chuckled. "It's okay baby." I said while laughing at him.

"I'm com-" I was again interrupted from the _click._

"Again." I said while Edward pulled me away from my locker and towards the exit.

"Come on lets get you to the car. The sooner we get you there the sooner you can go to the mall!" he said in mock excitement.

"I am in misery…" I grumbled to myself while Edward started to laugh.

"Alice, come on! I already have more than enough for everyone on my list! I don't think my arms could take anymore!" I said as she started to pull me towards the Nordstrom…again.

"Not me! You haven't bought for me yet! You need to know what I want for Christmas!"

"I already got a gift for you! It's covered."

"No gift cards!" she whirled and snapped at me. _Damn…_ "Well maybe a few gift cards…but I want some thing else!"

"Ok ok Alice geez. And I didn't get you gift cards!" _I'm going to need to do some serious online shopping with Edward later._

"Oh ok. Well what about Edward? What'd you get him?"

"Oh Edward? I got him…er…"

"You didn't get him any thing did you?"

"No, I don't know what to get him. He's the first boyfriend that I actually care what I get."

"Well I'm sure you will think of something." She said while tugging me into the Nordstrom.

"Alice I know his present isn't going to be in there." I said glaring at her pout.

"Aww Bella…"

"I'm sorry but no. We are going somewhere else."

"Ugh fine! Let's walk this way."

It's been about thirty minutes and I still haven't found the perfect present for Edward. This is really starting to frustrate me. Right as I was about to storm out of here in an angry frustrated rant I saw the perfect present ever! We walked into the personal creations shop where I saw it. It was a silver metal wrist band. I then went to the cashier and paid for it.

"How long will it take for the engraving to be done?" I asked.

"We can have it ready for you now if you want."

"I really do thank you."

It was about ten minutes later when the cashier came back and handed me the ban to show me the engraving before she wrapped it up.

"_Edward + Bella = Forever October 2__nd__ 2010"_

"It's perfect thank you so much" I said as she hand me the box.

"Well we can go now Alice."

"Great because I'm starved let's go to the food court." She said pulling me in that direction. I really didn't care.

I'm just so excited to finally have something for Edward. This Christmas is going to be wonderful.

**an: Well there it is everyone. I hope you enjoyed it! And I really hope everyone who has read this story is still reading it. Well please read and review! I love you all!**


End file.
